


Mother’s Thoughts

by coffeeberry



Series: Jaina Syndulla: A Star Wars Story [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, It's not a nice story, Original Character(s), Thrawn and Hera have a daughter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: 9 ABY, AU. Hera and Leia share thoughts about the most recent events (described in "Unspoken").Przemyślenia Hery i Lei dotyczące wydarzeń przedstawionych w "Unspoken".
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Jaina Syndulla: A Star Wars Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mother’s Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Z cyklu "znalezione w szufladzie", a dokładnie na dysku komputera, jeden z tekstów uzupełniających, ciąg dalszy historii Jainy Syndulli.

\- Nie powinnaś ograniczać mu kontaktów z dzieckiem.

Hera spojrzała w czekoladowobrązowe, pełne ciepła oczy księżniczki Lei Organy i odrzekła:

\- Robię to dla dobra Jainy. Gdyby jej ojcem był ktokolwiek inny, tylko nie _on_ , nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu. Nie jestem nadopiekuńczą matką, wręcz przeciwnie. Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy próbowaliśmy uporać się z resztką Imperialnych, byłam raczej matką nieobecną, jeśli nie fizycznie, to myślami. Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że powinnam była poświęcić się wychowywaniu córki, a nie ratowaniu galaktyki, ale wtedy… wtedy wszyscy myśleliśmy inaczej, musieliśmy wygrać i zakończyć wojnę, i mówiliśmy sobie, że robimy to dla dobra naszych dzieci. Mogliśmy to powtarzać sobie i im: że chcemy pokoju i bezpiecznej przyszłości dla nich i że, żeby to osiągnąć, musimy pokonać tych złych. A teraz… jak wytłumaczyć dziecku, że ta wielka wojna, w ostatnich latach zwłaszcza, to była walka mamusi z tatusiem?

Twi’lekanka zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, by nie okazać tego, że zaczęły drżeć jej ręce. Choć przed księżniczką, która przeszła szkolenie Jedi, ukrywanie emocji miało tyle samo sensu, co udawanie wyniosłej obojętności przed Kananem. Hera równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć Lei wprost, co myślała o tym wszystkim. Powiedzieć szczerze, jak matka matce, że bała się już nie tylko o swoją córkę, ale też tego, że Jaina nie zrozumie, dlaczego jej rodzina nie może zamieszkać razem i winę za ten stan rzeczy, chociażby częściową, przypisze Herze.

Leia uśmiechnęła się do niej ze współczuciem.

\- Dojrzewając, dzieci lubią zadawać wiele pytań i najczęściej pytają nas o rzeczy trudne, a tym samym każą nam skonfrontować się z niewygodną dla nas prawdą. Ben też niebawem zacznie się zastanawiać, kim była jego babcia, a kim jego dziadek, albo dlaczego jego mama nazywa się Organa, a wujek, czyli jej brat, to Skywalker. Kiedyś będziemy musieli mu powiedzieć o Vaderze. Lepiej, żeby usłyszał to ode mnie albo od Luke’a niż od kogoś innego, obcego.

\- Wybacz – zakłopotała się nieco Syndulla. – Nie chciałam sprawić ci przykrości, poruszając ten temat, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę się w tej sprawie poradzić. Chodzi o to, że…

Skrzywiła się mimowolnie, ale dzielnie kontynuowała:

\- Thrawn sprawił tyle bólu, nie tylko mnie, ale całej mojej rodzinie. Zabrał mi kiedyś kalikori, a teraz z pewnością spróbuje odebrać mi córkę. Nie potrafię… po prostu nie umiem rozmawiać z nim i nie chcę dzielić się z nim opieką nad Jainą. Tak naprawdę to wolałabym, żeby zostawił nas w spokoju. Żeby zniknął. Czasem życzę mu śmierci. Żałuję, że nie umarł. Wszyscy pozostali przywódcy Imperium zginęli, więc czemu on jeden ocalał?

Księżniczka westchnęła.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak samo bym się czuła, gdyby Luke’owi udało się ocalić Vadera – odparła. – Nie byłabym w stanie zaakceptować go jako ojca, nie chciałabym z nim rozmawiać, nie mogłabym nawet na niego patrzeć. Torturował Hana i mnie, zabił moich przybranych rodziców. Stał wtedy obok mnie i obserwował, jak Alderaan rozpada się na kawałki. I… nie pozwolił mi odwrócić wzroku. Kiedy się dowiedziałam, że on i ja… że łączą nas więzy krwi, pomyślałam, choć to potworne, że gdybym miała Moc, zabiłabym go, bez wahania, bez wyrzutów sumienia. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do Luke’a, nie dostrzegłabym w nim, pod tą czarną zbroją, człowieka, ojca.

\- Dobrze, że umarł – powiedziała z przekonaniem Syndulla. – Nawet gdyby się zmienił, nie dałby rady naprawić całego tego zła, które wyrządził. Nigdy nie był dla ciebie ojcem, Leio. Tak samo Thrawn nigdy nie był ojcem dla Jainy i… chcę, żeby tak pozostało. Żeby moja córka nie cierpiała później z jego powodu i żeby nie musiała się za niego tłumaczyć. Żeby nie próbowała usprawiedliwiać jego czynów. Żeby nigdy nie dowiedziała się tego, co takiego mi zrobił. Gdyby Thrawn zginął, mogłabym kłamać na jego temat. Mogłabym udawać – tu skrzywiła się z niesmakiem – że mnie i jego, a najlepiej: nie _jego_ , lecz jakiegoś innego Chissa, połączył krótki romans i że on, ten Chiss, zmarł niedługo po tym, jak nasza córka przyszła na świat. Tak byłoby prościej. Wiem, że kiedy publicznie przyznam, że ojcem Jainy jest Thrawn, wybuchnie skandal…

\- Tak, jak wtedy, gdy w Senacie Nowej Republiki ogłoszono, że Vader był moim ojcem – dokończyła za nią Leia. – Rozumiem cię aż za dobrze, Hero, i wiem, że postąpiłaś słusznie, ukrywając prawdę. Moi rodzice, Bail i Breha, chronili mnie w ten sam sposób. Gdyby istniała taka możliwość, sama radziłabym ci zaczekać, przynajmniej kilka lat, zanim wyjawisz córce tę tajemnicę, ale w tej sytuacji… Jaina dowie się, że Thrawn jest jej ojcem, wcześniej czy później, od ciebie albo od niego. Ja również, jako matka, nie powierzyłabym wielkiemu admirałowi opieki nad swoim dzieckiem, ale jako polityk muszę uwzględniać też inne kwestie: choćby to, że to z uwagi na twoją córkę Thrawn zgodził się w ogóle na rokowania pokojowe. Niepokoi mnie to, że Thrawn nadal nie rozwiązał imperialnej armii, a jedynie zmienił jej nazwę, byśmy nie mogli go oskarżyć o łamanie traktatów pokojowych. Imperium Ręki? Co to może oznaczać? Mon Mothma obawia się, że Thrawn wycofa się w Nieznane Regiony, a za kilka lat ponownie na nas uderzy. Musimy mieć go cały czas na oku, najlepiej więc dać mu jakieś sensowne, niegroźne zajęcie.

\- Jak wychowywanie dziewięcioletniej dziewczynki? – odezwała się Hera z powątpiewaniem. – Podobno Thrawn zaproponował, że poprowadzi szkolenia dla obecnych i przyszłych oficerów Nowej Republiki i, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze, nie wszyscy w naszym sztabie są temu przeciwni. Thrawn zyskał sobie sławę dobrego stratega i niektórzy z naszych dowódców myślą, że poznanie jego sekretów będzie dla nas korzystne, a nie dostrzegają rzeczy oczywistej: że pod pozorem edukowania naszych żołnierzy, Thrawn będzie ich indoktrynował i nim się obejrzymy, zbierze zwolenników odbudowy Imperium.

\- Lepiej, żeby przebywał na Arkanis, niż żeby robił to samo, co do tej pory, ale bez naszego nadzoru gdzieś w Nieznanych Regionach – stwierdziła pragmatycznie Leia. – Thrawn podpisał wprawdzie traktat pokojowy, ale nie oznacza to wcale, że się poddał. Jest w nim coś takiego, za co nie sposób go nie podziwiać: ta jego nieludzka cierpliwość. Nic dziwnego, że on jeden ze wszystkich imperialnych przywódców, z wielkich admirałów, przetrwał. Pozwolił na to, żebyśmy o nim zapomnieli, i kiedy nie spodziewaliśmy się zupełnie tego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwa, wtedy na nas uderzył. Nie możemy drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu.

\- Skoro wy, senatorowie, dobrze wiecie, że Thrawn wciąż stanowi dla nas zagrożenie, dlaczego pozwalacie na to, by nadal pozostawał na wolności? – zapytała Syndulla. – Powinien odpowiedzieć przed sądem za to, czego się dopuścił. Nie twierdzę, że powinniśmy skazać go na śmierć, ale… uwięzienie go albo wygnanie byłoby rozsądnym wyjściem, czyż nie?

\- Nie – odrzekła Leia. – Zawarliśmy z nim układ, dlatego nie możemy teraz złamać danego słowa i wytoczyć mu procesu. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, Hero, która domaga się sprawiedliwości i kary dla wielkiego admirała, lecz czy zamykając go w więzieniu, w kolonii karnej, w kopalni, nie postąpilibyśmy dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniej czynili imperialni przywódcy? Musimy być lepsi od naszych poprzedników i przeciwników. Tylko tak możemy naprawdę pokonać Thrawna: udowadniając mu, że Republika, o którą walczyliśmy, stanie się lepszym miejscem dla nas wszystkich, nawet dla naszych dawnych wrogów.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim kiedyś? – spytała Hera.

\- Owszem.

\- Kiedy wciąż był wielkim admirałem? Wtedy, gdy miał władzę?

Leia przyjrzała jej się czujnie.

\- Pytasz, czy spotkałam go, gdy byłam jeszcze imperialną senator? Odbywałam, co prawda, pokojową misję na Lothalu, ale to było na parę miesięcy przed tym, zanim zjawił się tam Thrawn. Nie, nie miałam okazji go wcześniej poznać i, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie żałuję tego wcale. Musiałam wtedy ukrywać moją sympatię wobec Rebelii i… przez to rozmowy z imperialnymi przywódcami zawsze były dla mnie niezmiernie trudne i wyczerpujące. Pamiętam, ile wysiłku musiałam włożyć w to, by oszukać Tarkina, by przekonać go, że jestem tylko naiwną, nieświadomą niczego dziewczyną… sama nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się tak samo okłamać Thrawna. On… patrzy. Dostrzega takie rzeczy, o których my, jego rozmówcy, często sami nie mamy pojęcia i z tego też względu nie umiemy ich przed nim ukryć.

\- Jest spostrzegawczy. To fakt. A jednocześnie tak wielu spraw zupełnie nie rozumie.

\- Jak oni wszyscy. Ale może ktoś byłby w stanie to zmienić.

\- Ktoś?

\- Twoja córka.

\- To jeszcze dziecko! – odparła Hera. – Nie chcę… nie mogę jej tak narażać.

\- Być może jej nie doceniasz – powiedziała z uśmiechem Leia. – Jeśli odziedziczyła po ojcu inteligencję, a po tobie charakter, to bardzo możliwe, że jest jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie prześcignąć wielkiego admirała Thrawna. I sądzę, że ty i on… oboje będziecie z niej jeszcze dumni.


End file.
